


When the world comes crashing down (we'll rise up from the ashes)

by Thomasnewtminho29



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Love Confession, M/M, basically how I want everything to turn out, post 4x05
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-03
Updated: 2017-03-03
Packaged: 2018-09-28 04:18:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10071158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thomasnewtminho29/pseuds/Thomasnewtminho29
Summary: Post 4x05. Monty searches for Jasper after the fall of Arkadia and realises his true feelings.





	

**Author's Note:**

> It's been a while since I've written fanfiction!
> 
> As usual I was disappointed with the lack of Jonty and Jasper so I thought I'd write a scene where Monty goes looking for Jasper after the explosion. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy it

When the world comes crashing down (we’ll rise up from the ashes)

Monty’s heart was pounding and his chest was tight as he rubbed Niylah’s back to try and help her to breathe. His home was burning and collapsing around him and Jasper, the most important person in his life, was nowhere to be seen.

 

 _‘Please let him have escaped’_ Monty thought. He knew Jasper wanted to die. They’d argued about it so many times in the past few weeks but Monty prayed Jasper hadn’t stayed inside the burning ship. He didn’t know if he could cope if Jasper was gone. He tried to swallow the lump in throat as Niylah pulled away from him.

 

“You’re trying to find someone, aren’t you?” she rasped.

 

Monty nodded. “Jasper. I don’t know if he made it out.”

 

Niylah’s eyes widened. “Go” she said. “I’ll be fine.”

 

Monty hesitated. “Are you sure?”

 

“Yes” Niylah replied. “You should find the people you love at a time like this.”

 

Monty squeezed her arm in thanks and stood up, scanning the crowd for Jasper’s face. He saw Clarke walking away from Bellamy and Octavia and ran towards her. “Have you seen Jasper?” he asked desperately.

 

Clarke’s eyes filled with concern. “I haven’t seen him” she said, gently placing her hand on Monty’s arm. “I’m sure he’s ok though.”

 

Monty pulled his arm away, tears stinging his eyes. “You don’t know that” he muttered and he turned and pushed his way through the crowd.

 

“JASPER” he shouted as he pushed people out of his way. “JASPER!”

 

“Monty!” he heard Jasper call. He looked around frantically and saw Jasper standing a few feet away waving his arms wildly.

 

Monty ran as fast as he could and the next thing he knew he was crashing into Jasper and tightly wrapping his arms around him. Jasper staggered backwards but steadied himself and Monty felt his arms winding around him. Monty’s knees buckled from the relief he felt at finding Jasper and he felt his friend’s arms tighten around him as he held him upright.

 

“You’re ok” Monty murmured, his words muffled as he pressed his face against Jasper’s shoulder. “I couldn’t see you. I was so worried.”

 

Jasper pulled back and cupped Monty’s face in his hands. “I’m fine” he said gently. “ _I_ was worried about _you._ I didn’t know if you were back or if you’d gone inside… I couldn’t bear the thought of losing you.”

 

Monty bit his lip. “I thought you might not have made it out” he whispered. “I thought you might not have _wanted_ to.”

 

Jasper’s face fell and he pulled Monty into another hug. “I would never do that to you” he whispered. “I know I’ve been talking about dying a lot recently and I have wanted to die but I won’t kill myself Monty. I won’t _ever_ leave you.”

 

Monty didn’t reply. He was too overwhelmed by everything that had happened as well as being relieved that Jasper was going to be ok. He _loved_ Jasper with all his heart and the events today had reinforced those feelings. He needed to talk to Harper. He reluctantly pulled himself out of Jasper’s embrace and gave him a watery smile.

 

“Is everything ok?” Jasper asked.

 

“I don’t know” Monty admitted. “I hope so. There’s someone I need to see but I promise I’ll be back soon.”

 

“Ok” Jasper said softly. He gently stroked Monty’s cheek and stepped back smiling. “I’ll wait here for you.”

 

Monty smiled back and then turned to look for Harper. He quickly spotted her standing near the gate and he made his way towards her. Harper’s eyes lit up with relief when she saw Monty and she gave him a quick hug.

 

“Did you find Jasper?” she asked.

 

Monty nodded, his stomach twisting. He hated the idea of hurting Harper but it would hurt her more if he stayed with her when he was in love with Jasper. “Harper” he started nervously, “I need to say something.”

 

“I know” Harper interrupted. She smiled kindly at him. “I’ve always known that you love Jasper. I was waiting for you to figure it out for yourself.”

 

“I never wanted to hurt you” Monty explained.

 

Harper took hold of Monty’s hands and squeezed them. “You haven’t hurt me” she reassured him. “We’ve always been friends and we always will be. I don’t regret being with you but I knew it wasn’t going to last. After everything you’ve been through you deserve to be happy, especially now when we don’t know how long we have left.”

 

“You deserve to be happy too” Monty told her.

 

“I will be” Harper smiled. “I promise.”

 

Monty hugged her tightly. “You’re a good friend Harper McIntyre” he said, his voice thick with emotion.

 

Harper pulled away and patted his cheek. “Go and get your guy” she said.

 

Monty smiled at her again and then pushed his way back through the crowd to find Jasper. When he reached him he didn’t even hesitate before pulling him into a kiss. It was sweet and gentle and Monty felt a warmth spreading through him. He felt as though he could finally breathe again.

 

He broke the kiss and looked up at Jasper. “I love you Jasper Jordan” he said, his voice wobbling slightly. “I know the future looks uncertain right now but I want to make the most of the time we have left. I want to be with you.”

 

Jasper grinned, the most genuine grin Monty had seen on his face in a long time. “I love you too and I want to be with you.”

 

Jasper pulled Monty closer and kissed him again. All Monty’s worries melted away. He wasn’t scared when he was with Jasper. He could do anything. They broke apart and giggled weakly. “I guess Harper was our Fairy Godmother” Monty murmured.

 

Jasper rolled his eyes fondly. “Of course she was.”

 

They looked up as they heard Clarke and Bellamy calling everyone in for a meeting to decide what to do next. “I guess we better go” Monty said. The weight of everything that had happened hit him and the intensity of it all scared him. They’d lost Arkadia. Where did they go from here?

 

Jasper reached for Monty’s hand. “Clarke and Bellamy will figure something out” he pointed out. “They always do.”

 

Monty nodded and together they walked towards their friends. The world may be crumbling around them but Monty wasn’t alone. He had Jasper, and they had their friends, and because of that everything would be ok in the end.


End file.
